plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Squash
Squash (tạm dịch: Bí Đè) là cây giết ngay lập tức dùng một lần trong Plants vs. Zombies và xuất hiện trở lại với tư cách là cây cao cấp trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Khi một zombie đi vào tầm ngắm của Squash, nó sẽ nhảy lên cao và đè dẹp lép zombie đó cùng với những zombie khác nếu chúng đi thành nhóm dính chùm. Với các đối tượng là zombie máy móc hoặc Gargantuar thì Squash không thể giết chúng ngay lập tức được, mà chỉ có thể gây ra 90 sát thương cơ bản cho chúng. Nguồn gốc Squash có ngoại hình của một quả su su (Sechium edule) một loại quả của chi Bí (''Cucurbita'' ) trong họ Bầu bí (''Cucurbitaceae''). Từ "Squash" trong tiếng Anh ngoài nghĩa là quả su su ra thì còn có nghĩa là đè bẹp, ý chỉ khả năng tấn công của nó. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Squash được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-1 hoặc Màn 1-5 trong phiên bản Online. Khi một mục tiêu đi vào trong phạm vi 0,5 ô gần Squash (cả đằng trước lẫn đằng sau), thì nó sẽ nhảy lên và đè dẹp lép mục tiêu đó, hoặc gây 90 sát thương nếu mục tiêu đó là Gargantuar. Zombie bị giết bởi Squash sẽ có hiệu ứng hình ảnh là dẹp lép như tờ giấy, và sau đó vài giây mới biến mất. Trong phiên bản trên PlayStation Network và Xbox Live Arcade, tay cầm của người chơi sẽ rung lên khi Squash tấn công. Tiêu diệt năm zombie chỉ với một Squash sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích Monster Mash. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Suqash là cây cao cấp được bày bán trong cửa hàng với giá 2,99 đô. Từ ngày 25 tháng 8 đến 1 tháng 9 năm 2015, nó có thể mua với giá 159 kim cương thay vì tiền thật. Khoảng cách nhắm mục tiêu của Squash giờ đã được tăng lên thành một ô cả đằng sau lẫn đằng trước, và zombie bị tiêu diệt bởi Squash sẽ không còn hiệu ứng dẹp lép nữa. Âm thanh Âm thanh mà Squash tạo ra tấn công khi nhìn thấy zombie đến gần. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Squash Squashes will squash the first zombie that gets close to it. Damage: massive Range: short range, hits all zombies that it lands on Usage: single use "I'm ready!" yells Squash. "Let's do it! Put me in! There's nobody better! I'm your guy! C'mon! Whaddya waiting for? I need this!" Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: close RECHARGE: Sluggish Squashes will smash the first zombie that gets close. Usage: single use Area: all zombies around target Squash is actually his stage name. His birth name was Tracy. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Squash sẽ nhảy ra và đè ngẫu nhiên hai zombie trên màn hình, sau đó trở về vị trí cũ, đồng thời giết chết luôn những zombie đang ở trên ô đó. Trang phục Squash giờ có thể đè ngẫu nhiên zombie trên màn hình ba lần thay vì hai. Cấp độ Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Squash có thể được coi như phiên bản nâng cấp của Potato Mine vì lý do chính sau đây: Không như Potato Mine, Squash không gặp phải nhược điểm là mất thời gian kích hoạt, điều khiến cho Potato Mine không còn hữu dụng ở giai đoạn sau của màn chơi. Còn khi so với Cherry Bomb và Doom-shroom thì Squash có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh hơn, giá rẻ hơn và khu vực ảnh hưởng nhỏ hơn, đồng nghĩa với việc nó phù hợp hơn trong việc loại bỏ các đối tượng máu cao, thay vì kiểm soát đám đông như hai loại bom trên. Monster Mash Đây là thành tích thu được khi người chơi tiêu diệt năm zombie chỉ với một Squash. Thành tích này rất dễ lấy ở bất kì màn nào trong Survival Mode, đặc biệt là Survival: Endless, nơi zombie xuất hiện với mật độ dày đặc. Người chơi cũng có thể dồn zombie lại một chỗ bằng các cây phòng thủ sau đó mới dùng Squash. Mini-game Column Like You See 'Em cũng là một nơi dễ đạt được thành tích này, vì zombie cũng xuất hiện rất nhiều ở đây. I, Zombie Squash xuất hiện ở một số màn của I, Zombie. Khi gặp phải cây này thì người chơi nên hy sinh một zombie rẻ, và nên lưu ý rằng Gargantuar có thể bị tiêu diệt bởi hai Squash cùng hàng. Trong I, Zombie Endless, hết sức tránh đặt Bungee Zombie gần Squash, vì nó vẫn có thể tiêu diệt zombie này, khiến lãng phí mặt trời của người chơi. Plants vs. Zombies 2 So với phiên bản ở game đầu tiên, tính hữu dụng của Squash ở game thứ hai đã bị giảm một cách trầm trọng. Tầm ngắm xa hơn của Squash chỉ tốt trên lý thuyết, nhưng thực ra lại rất tệ, vì điều này cũng đồng nghĩa với việc nó sẽ luôn ưu tiên mục tiêu ở phía sau, bất kể ý muốn của người chơi. Hay nói cách khác, sẽ có những trường hợp khi Squash nhắm mục tiêu lên một zombie đã bị mất đầu phía sau nó một ô, thay vì tấn công các mục tiêu nguy hiểm hơn ở ngay trước mặt, và thỉnh thoảng thậm chí có thể khiến người chơi thua vì điều này. Squash cũng gặp phải sự cạnh tranh với những cây sau này có tính năng tương tự mà lại có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh hơn, ví dụ như Lava Guava, Primal Potato Mine hay Ghost Pepper. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu Squash tấn công một zombie đứng ở mép của hồ bơi, thì thay vì giậm xuống đất và tạo ra một tiếng "huỵch", thì nó lại tạo ra tiếng như thể vừa nhảy xuống nước. * Trong phiên bản miễn phí trên PC, người chơi không thể dùng Squash, Threepeater hoặc Twin Sunflower. * Squash là một trong hai cây có giọng thật. Cây còn lại là Sunflower. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong đoạn trailer của Plants vs. Zombies 2, hộp sữa trong tủ lạnh của Crazy Dave mở và có ghi là Squash đang bị mất tích. * Zombie bị Squash nhắm tới sẽ luôn bị đè bẹp, kể cả khi zombie đó chuyển hàng, hoặc bị đẩy ra sau. Squash chỉ tấn công hụt khi zombie đó chết mà thôi. * Từ ngày 13 tháng 8 đến 18 tháng 8 năm 2015, một trong hai cây Squash và Imitater được cân nhắc để chọn xem cây nào sẽ được mua bằng kim cương trong thời gian giới hạn. * Squash, Imitater và Torchwood cuối cùng là những cây được mua bằng kim cương trong thời gian giới hạn. * Trong Castle in the Sky, nếu Squash tấn công một zombie ở trên không thì nó sẽ biến mất sau đó, tương tự như ở Big Wave Beach, khi nó tấn công một zombie ở trên nước, sau đó cũng biến mất luôn. Xem thêm * Cherry Bomb * Potato Mine * Doom-shroom * Jalapeno * Squash Zombie * ZomBotany zombie Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu